happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goin' Nutcracker Act 1
'''Goin' Nutcracker Act 1 '''is an episode in A Jolly Happy Soul. Roles Starring *Shelly *Crazy *Sniffles Featuring *Cheesy Appearances *Giggles (as a doll) *Truffles (as a plush toy) *Flippy *Mouse Ka-Boom Plot On Christmas Eve at a mansion, Clara (Shelly) waits at a window wondering when her godfather is coming home. Her godfather Drosselmeier (Sniffles) arrives and gives Clara her a present that he made for her.She unwraps the gift to reveal a nutcracker (Crazy). Clara begins to immediately takes a liking and starts playing with him. As she plays with him she notices that he smiled and she magically begins to shrink to the size of a toy. Frightened, Clara runs and encounters giant toys until she slips on a rollerskate that knocks her unconsious. Clara hears a voice telling her to wake up. She then comes to and sees her nutcracker now alive and he tells her that the power of her love has brought him to life. As she is about to kiss him he tells her that she might want to put on some clothes first since her impact with the floor shattered her shell and left her naked. She covers herself in embarassment as the nutcracker steals the clothes off a doll and part of a plastic ornament making a makeshift shell and gives it to Clara. Clara starts worrying about how she'll return to normal size again and the Nutcracker grabs a toy saxophone and starts playing her some music. She eventually calms down and dances with him until they finally kiss. Looking on from an ice castle, the Mouse King (Cheesy) sends out his army (Mouse Ka-Boom) to ambush Clara and the Nutcracker out of jealousy. The army attacks the two until the Nutcracker summons his army (Flippy) and a battle begins.During the battle, the Mouse King grabs Clara and takes her to his castle. The Nutcraker notices this and tries to get into the castle but is blocked by several of his guards. Furious, the Nutcracker pulls out a toy rocket launcher and blows up the Mouse King's guards. He then flips out as the curtains close with the words "To Be Continued..." To be continued... Deaths *Several of the mouse sooldiers and bear soldiers are killed in the battle *5 of the mouse guards are blown up with the Nutcracker's rocket launcher Trivia *This is the third time Shelly is seen naked. * The Ka-Pow design for Flippy is used while Mouse Ka-Boom is designed in the regular HTF style *Several of Peter Tchaikovsky's original music from ''The Nutcracker ''are used in this order: *''Waltz of the Flowers ''is heard over the opening credits instead of the usual Happy Tree Friends theme. * ''Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy ''is used as the background music during the first few minutes *''Trepak (Russian Dance) ''is used when Shelly shrinks to toy size and encounters several toys *''Tea (Chinese Dance) ''is played by Crazy on a saxophone when he calms Shelly *''Coffee (Arabian Dance) ''is used as Cheesy's theme *Truffles and Giggles make a cameo as a stuffed animal and the doll whose clothes were taken by Crazy *The characters and roles are seen here: *Crazy as The Nutcracker *Shelly as Clara *Sniffles as Drosselmeier *Cheesy as The Mouse King *Flippy and Mouse Ka-Boom as The Mouse King and The Nutcracker's armies Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Size change episodes